<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Inviting Void by trouvqille</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304994">The Inviting Void</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille'>trouvqille</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark Obi-Wan Kenobi, Pain, Sad Obi-Wan Kenobi, Sith Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:27:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23304994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/trouvqille/pseuds/trouvqille</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He had just lost the one person who had ever accepted him, who allowed him to begin the path in life he had always wanted; everyone else had cast him aside, nobody else wanted him. Now that Qui-Gon was gone, who had he left?</p><p>A what-if scenario where Obi-Wan falls after Qui-Gon's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Obi-Wan Kenobi &amp; Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn &amp; Obi-Wan Kenobi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>93</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Inviting Void</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Qui-Gon was struggling, that much was clear; old age had finally caught up to him and he was not in as fine shape as he used to be. Obi-Wan could see his moments becoming sloppy as this Sith attacked him from every angle, which only caused a rush of anxiety to sweep through his body; he could barely hear anything, the blood pounding through his veins was overpowering. He tried to release his fear into the Force, but he couldn’t, he once again felt like his younger self; unable to let go of his emotions and unable to focus. It was why Qui-Gon refused him as a Padawan at the start, too emotional. Obi-Wan almost scoffed, he had done well in suppressing them throughout the recent years but that didn’t eradicate them. How were Jedi supposed to just avoid the basic ways of a human? Despite what he told the Council and even himself, he knew he was not ready to face the trials, he still needed to grab a hold of this whole emotions business. But he wanted to impress Qui-Gon, who he now watched being almost pushed about. </p><p>Rage starting to pool into his body, shaking his head and hands to try plague himself of these feelings; to only realise his hands were shaking due to the anger he felt. Darting his gaze back to his Master, he almost stepped forward out of instinct before remembering the barrier; he should be there, why didn’t he run quicker? Qui-Gon needs him, he could feel his Master's tiredness slipping through their bond, could feel exhaustion starting to creep into the other man’s limbs. A minute felt like an hour, surely the barriers should be open by now. Taking a quick glance up to said barriers, but what met him when his gaze dropped again, he wishes he had kept staring up. He watched helplessly as the Sith whacked Qui-Gon in the head, leaving his whole body exposed; Obi-Wan felt the pain in his chest as the crimson blade sliced through his Master. For the first time in his whole life, Obi-Wan felt nothing; he was numb, and no other thought processed in his brain other than; ‘This is my fault.’</p><p>Everything stopped. All his life, he had been walking on a line, on one side everything shone; but it was so difficult to keep himself there, every Jedi had to work to keep their two feet on the light. The other side, however, was a void, dark couldn’t even describe it; but it called out constantly, so invitingly, it made everything seem so easy. You are taught to resist these callings, that no good will come of it even if it does feel good. Obi-Wan felt like he was wobbling, his feet tripping from one side to the other; and how good it felt to even lightly touch the darkness. He tried, he screamed out, begging himself to let go of the overflowing emotions that poured into every fibre of his being; he wanted to resist, he didn’t want to fall onto the side he had been taught to avoid. Grief, loss, pain, anger, hate, suffering; it piled up, pushing and pushing against him, overwhelming his every thought, his every movement and all he wanted was for it all to stop. </p><p>He had just lost the one person who had ever accepted him, who allowed him to begin the path in life he had always wanted; everyone else had cast him aside, nobody else wanted him. Now that Qui-Gon was gone, who had he left? Every minute of the past thirteen years had been spent with his Master, doing everything together; that was his life. Jedi weren’t meant to form attachments, Obi-Wan had. He clung to Qui-Gon like his life depended on it, he was like his father and he didn’t know how he was meant to go on without him, without his guidance and reassurance and praise. </p><p>There was nothing left for him, and the darkness felt so warm, it wrapped around his arms and legs with a pleasant hum and pleasure thrummed through his blood; his mind calmed and he saw the line that separated the two sides and he was nowhere near it; engulfed in the blackness and looking over at the light as though it were nothing. The light held nothing for him anymore, striving for it left him with nothing; it only caused him rejection and pain.</p><p>Opening his eyes, he saw differently, everything was clearer, and he felt more focused than he had in his entire life. Not only that, but the power coursing through him was immense, it was almost too much but the feeling was better than anything. The barrier zapped open, snapping his gaze back to his Sith who took one look at him; shock painted his face so much Obi-Wan noticed him take a slight step back. This creature went to say something, nothing came out; he started to scratch at his throat and only then did Obi-Wan realise he had his own arm extended, choking the other with the force which felt like second nature. Seeing this thing suffer, felt good. It felt more than good and Obi-Wan was shaking from the pure strength he felt he possessed; this was right, he knew now that this was his path. </p><p>The Jedi was the reason for all of this if they had given Qui-Gon a seat on the council he wouldn’t be doing these pathetic missions; the Order made him feel like a failure and now they were the reason why the only person Obi-Wan felt at peace around was gone. He gazed in awe as the life left the Siths eyes, rolling into the back of his head as his limbs became slump; in one final burst of rage, Obi-Wan slammed the lifeless body against the nearest wall, causing a dent to form there. Cautiously, he moved over to Qui-Gon's body, seeing the faintest rise and fall of Qui-Gon's chest as he knelt beside him, running a hand down his Master’s cheek. He noticed his reflection on a panel in front of him and nearly jumped back at his appearance; his eyes burned a yellow and red, the rims darker than ever and tears stained his cheeks as though he had been crying for hours. Snapped out of his glance by a soft hand touching his, looking down, fresh tears sprang into his eyes as he gazed upon Qui-Gon. His Master’s eyes were closed as he softly spoke,</p><p>“Train the boy, he is the chosen one.”</p><p>“Yes Master, of course. I’m sorry... I am so sor-“</p><p>“I believe in you, Obi-Wan. I always have… I always… will.”</p><p>Obi-Wan could feel the last of his Masters life leave their bond, it was empty; he was truly gone. Letting out a deafening scream, the rage, the hate and anger filled back up to the brim and he let them guide him. For once, he used his emotions, let them spill out into every corner of his body. Standing up, he used the Force to summon the pieces of the Sith’s lightsaber into his hand and hooked it onto his belt, turning on his heels he stormed back through the barriers; crushing the generators that formed them to give him a clear path. Finding his way back to the main hangar where he picked up his robe and put it back on, flinging the hood up to cover half of his face and closing his eyes to try to reach out for Anakin’s force signature. </p><p>That was when a singular ship came through into the hangar, Obi-Wan saw the figure of a young boy hop out and he started towards him, calling out his name. Anakin rushed over to him; a huge grin spread across his face which dropped the moment he caught sight of Obi-Wan.</p><p>“Sir, your eyes.” The boy said, with almost a trace of wonder in his voice.</p><p>“Come Anakin, you and I will be leaving now; I shall explain it all later.” His voice croaked but was firm and demanding which caused Anakin to just nod his head in agreement and follow behind Obi-Wan as he made his way to a bigger ship which they boarded; the droid trailing inside the ship with them. He felt Anakin’s gaze, could sense him so strongly; sat next to him in the cockpit as they made their way out of the Naboo system and into an unknown future.</p><p>“What now?” The small voice came from beside him, a smirk slowly spread across Obi-Wan's lips.</p><p>“Revenge.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed! My instagram is @trouvqille if you want to hit me up there! :D</p><p>Also, if you want me to write a sequel to this then maybe I will?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>